


Blue Eyes and Black Skin

by PhoenixNaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, One Big Happy Family, currently on hold, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNaye/pseuds/PhoenixNaye
Summary: The kingdom of Camelot had suffered many betrayals in the last 8 years, after her king had passed it did not seem the land would thrive ever again. Hunger and poverty had taken its toll, and with impending doom, what hope did the new king have. But-when a young boy pushes his way into Arthur's life, swearing to protect him, everyone is in for a surprise.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, I'll update soon. Hopefully. Heh.

Arthur struggles to open his eyes, consciousness slowly fading back to him. His blurry vision clears although his memories are slow to return. His chest feels heavy and he coughs out, trying to push away what was on top him. His hands meet something solid and soft, fleshy. _Hot_ , he thinks, as he peers up to see, its skin. _Very hot skin_. He first sees a naked, and male chest, eyes traveling up at a slow pace, his heart beating in his ears.

All at once a face so pale and curious is thrust closer to his, "HELLO!" He shouts loud at Arthur's face. "HELLO!" He shouts once more. Arthur wanted to move away from the loud noise, ripping into his foggy mind without mercy but his body isn't listening.

Striking blue fills his vision until lips press against his and he finally reacts. Pushing the boy off him with force meant to hurt, he scrambles to his feet. Looking to the flopped body and just barely catching sight of his sword in the distance. As the boy struggles to rise, Arthur takes his chance and runs to his sword. The hilt in his hands and just as he whips around his blood runs cold, the boy gone. He steadies himself gripping his sword with both hands, wringing them against the leather as memories finally settle.

_He'd been attacked-by a dragon no less. A dragon with blue eyes and black skin._

He froze when warm breath hit his neck, turning slowly he came eye to eye with blue. He's unable to scream or move, his hands shake as fear pulls at his very core. Before he can comprehend the movement, lips were on his again. Shoving the face away he hurries to turn and back away. Wiping at his mouth he glares at the boy who was perched on a rock just a second ago but once again has disappeared. He looks around and comes face to face with him.

He brings his sword to his throat forcing the boy to move away, he did not flinch only look at the steel with curious eyes. He ducks under the sword, his gaze tracing it up to Arthur's hand and his face scrunches up. Arthur pulls his sword away repositioning it to aim at his heart.

"Who- "

"HELLO!" He shouts again, smiling.

Arthur pulls back; sword still raised. Taking a few steps away but keeping his eyes on him this time.

"Who are you?" He studies the boy as he moves. The boy stretches to his full height, which wasn't very tall, shaking the leaves out of his dark hair. A teen, maybe 16 but he was on the small side, so it was a bit hard to say.

Arthur watches on as the boy rolls his eyes, as if the answer were obvious.

"I!" He yells to Arthur while pointing to himself, "SAVE KING!" He points to Arthur, smiling wide, exposing his top and bottom row of teeth. "I HELP KING!"

Arthur pauses, his sword lowering, "What?"

"ME!" He shouts again but coughs afterward; the boy pounds his chest as if to make it stop but scowls when it causes him pain. Huffing he rubs the red skin he made and then caresses his own throat.

"Who is me?" Arthur asks. _He's the dragon. As impossible as that is, he is that dragon._

"Emrys." He says gently, giddy almost. The boy's eyes gleam and he turns in circles while reaching his arms out wide. Arthur watches on as the boy takes a deep long breath, seemingly enticed by the air around them. "Merlin." He sighs out, eyes falling back to Arthur and then he was moving towards him.

Arthur grips his sword tighter, raising at the name of Emrys, a familiar inkling spreading in his mind. Will alone keeps his hands from shaking as the boy steps closer.

The wind picks up around them, pushing leaves across the earth and closer to him. Merlin moves like a god, one who has just touched the earth blessing all those who dare look with his presence alone. He looks tall and fierce, a face full of power that could be felt in the air for miles around him. Power worthy of fear, even from a king.

"King." Merlin smiles wide as he comes close to him again.

Arthur looks down at the young boy's face as a force presses his shoulders down, his sword pulls away from him and his knees buckle under the pressure. That feeling of fear had made its home in Arthur and he hated it. But pushing it away was of no use, he was scared. Soon he was looking up at Merlin from his place on the ground.

He didn't dare blink as Merlin looks down at him, bringing his face closer to Arthur's once again. Although this time his eyes close, and he presses his forehead against Arthur's, letting out a loud sigh as he did so. Arthur flinches at the contact but could not move away as Merlin slowly rubs his face against his own. He is rubbing his forehead back and forth before turning his face so his cheek presses against Arthur's temple rubbing up and down to Arthur's cheek. He snuggles his face against Arthur in a show of love, but Arthur could not be sure of why in this moment.

"Hey." Arthur calls close to his ear, starling the boy enough that he stills and pulls away to look at him. "What are you doing?" He says through grit teeth.

Merlin leans away, falling back on his butt to look the other over. Arthur keeps his eyes on his face.

"You're the dragon- "

"Ah!" Merlin was in his face again.

"Hey!" He says while pushing the boy away from his face, realizing he could move again. "Listen to me." He says figuring he wasn't in immediate danger.

"I will." He responds resolute, firm eyes meet Arthur's. "I will…listen." He says losing some of his determination as the words came out in a strange, foreign way. Still, he nods to Arthur.

"You're the dragon- "Arthur pauses at Merlin, who just smiles with his teeth again. "Right?"

Merlin nods again, as Arthur goes to speak but Merlin stands. Turning away and sprinting, kicking leaves back at Arthur as he moves. He reaches the middle of the clearing and jumps, body parallel to the ground and falls.

Arthur looks on in confusion as he pushes himself off the ground-forgetting his sword- and walks over to the boy, keeping some distance between them. "What are you doing?" He says.

Merlin rolls over causing Arthur to look away unsettled by his naked form. He sits up, wiping at his eyes with dirty hands. Arthur hears sniffles before Merlin finally looks up at him. "I can't change back."


	2. Journey back to Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The kingdom of Camelot had suffered many betrayals in the last 8 years, after her king had passed it did not seem the land would thrive ever again. Hunger and poverty had taken its toll, and with impending doom, what hope did the new king have. But-when a young boy pushes his way into Arthur's life, swearing to protect him, everyone is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome!

_Was he a threat?_

_Where had he come from?_

_Are there more of his kind still alive?_

_Is he human?_

Questions bounced around Arthurs’ head, and they had been for the last few hours while traveling. His mind wasn’t letting up and neither was Merlin, not really. He’d been able to get some basic information, but Merlin was surprisingly tight lipped. Leaving the boy behind was not an option seeing as Merlin had the ability to freeze him in place but that didn’t stop Arthur from trying at first.

“Merlin.” He sighs, placing a hand to his head when the boy trips over his cloak _again_. He was constantly running around in circles. Trying to touch and smell everything, although the cloak had become a recurring problem for the two of them.

Arthur walks over to Merlin, who is twisting his body to face him. Arthur pulls him to his feet and makes to tighten the Pendragon cloak around the boy’s shoulders once again. Although they had not come across anyone else just yet, it was more than uncomfortable to walk around with someone so bare. They’d be nearing a village in another day, hopefully then he could gather some real clothes for him.

_“How old are you?” He had asked after a while of walking together. Merlin with slumped shoulders and a sad look in his eyes just shook his head._

_“I’m not old, still young.” He said frustrated as he touched his heart. The boy paused for a moment, seeming to contemplate something. “Not right now, but one day I’ll protect Albion.” Arthur watched him._

_“When you’re older?”_

_Merlin nodded once before looking to him. “I can protect you now.”_

That’s what Merlin had said but he hadn’t elaborated, even though he seemed to want to. This is what gave Arthur pause, in his mind he knew Merlin was dangerous. He was magic. Everything about magic had only led to destruction- _that’s not true though is it_ , he thought to himself. Something about Merlin made him different, something ancient was written in Arthurs’ very being warning him to stay close to the boy.

He wanted to ignore it, ignore everything.

Emrys, or Merlin as he preferred to be called, was a legendary being. He was only ever whispered about amongst the people, although rarely, but many knew of the legends. The legends of a Great Warlock, unlike any other, _there’s no way that’s this kid_ , he thought finishing the knots on the cloak that hide Merlin’s body.

This warlock was said to be tasked to protect a king, the Once and Future King that would unite the seven kingdoms. Every king up until his father had tried and failed to complete this task, and then things changed. When his father took the throne, he had made it his life’s goal to destroy magic. Claiming it evil and spurring on a war. And now, after King Uther’s passing, after the damaged that had been done to Camelot and her people, he doubted anyone still believed in the legend of the Great Warlock and his destined king. Certainly, Arthur was not this King, and this young boy was surely not his protector.

“Be more careful Merlin.”

“Prat.” Merlin replied. Arthur rolls his eyes at the insult, throwing a glare his way as he straightens himself out.

Merlin fluffs his makeshift dress before looking up to him, scrunching his face at him before moving around Arthur.

Sighing, Arthur turns him back towards the way they were going. “Let’s keep moving.” He says.

“Prat.”

“Merlin!” He shouts, huffing when Merlin just snickers in reply.

They’d barely spent an entire day together, but Merlin was picking up on things faster than he thought possible. He paid attention to how Arthur spoke and copied him, comprehending its meaning in seconds with very little explanation. This had included insults which Merlin loved to throw back at him.

He was gathering as much information as he could in the short time they’d been spending together. He took notice of how like a child Merlin was, while at the same time being clever in several ways. He didn’t just repeat Arthur’s words but his actions as well. It would seem Merlin was studying him too.

Merlin struggled with the cloak, though oversized, it was clear he wasn’t used to wearing anything. How foreign it was for him to be covered in cloth. This made Arthur wonder if Merlin had never shifted before. He could walk just fine, running is where things got messy, he tended to get down on all fours. And when he jumped, he could go up half a tree in a single leap.

His curiosity in his surroundings was also strange, he was fascinated by everything. It was like he’d never been outside before. And for all Arthur knew, that was the case.

“Arthur.” Merlin called from a dozen paces in front of him. He looked over to where the boy was standing in the grass.

“What is it?” He made to move closer, Merlin pointing towards something in front of him. Arthur followed his finger while moving closer to Merlin, in the distance a small run-down hut was off to their left. It was surrounded by trees but didn’t look to bad.

He clapped Merlin on the back as he stepped forward, “Now we don’t have to sleep outside.” He said walking closer.

“What is it…Not a castle?” He said, disappointment in his tone but following behind him still.

“The castles are in Camelot, like I said. This was someone’s old home; we’ll be borrowing it.” Merlin nodded as he watched Arthur pull away the vines on the door. When Arthur struggles to get the door open, Merlin studied the mechanism. Eyes flashing gold and with a loud clink it was open, Arthur only just catching gold eyes shifting to blue. Deciding it better to be quiet he moved inside without saying anything.

“King?” Merlin called drawing his attention behind him while he was looking over the place.

“What?” He looked down, when Merlin didn’t answer him, he was being watched. He opened his mouth when a loud gurgling sound came from Merlin. The Boy just looked down, sticking his stomach out and then sucked it in. “You’re hungry.”

“Food.” Merlin nodded annoyed. No way of hunting when the only weapon between them was a sword, they barely had any water. “You too?” Merlin said reaching over to touch Arthurs stomach, making him still at the contact. Merlin drew closer and pressed his ear to Arthurs stomach.

“Yeah, I’m hungry too.” He said, slowly pushing Merlin away, slightly shaken. He looks down at Merlin, noticing he only came up to about his chest, he reaches a hand out to touch the top of Merlin’s head, drawing an imaginary line to his chest.

Merlin copies him, measuring with his hand, the top of his head to Arthurs chest. He frowned but said nothing instead moving away from Arthur to search the hut.

He looks around, but nothing stood out that he could use aside from an old wooden bed that was most likely rotted out. Sighing he wonders if sleeping outside would be better.

With that thought he did what he could to make the place comfortable and secure. He instructed Merlin to collect wood and once done it didn’t take long for Merlin to pass out. The boy had to have been exhausted from all the walking. Hunger was most likely getting to him as it had been getting to Arthur as well. Merlin started the fire for them and promptly curled up as close to Arthur as he could. He had made to move the boy but gave up when even smacking his back was answered with only insults but no movement.

So, he was forced to lay there uncomfortable and somewhat thankful to Merlin’s warm temperature until he could drift off. Though it was mostly exhaustion that lulled his mind to sleep, still feeling tense about having a dragon wrapped around him.

.

.

.

He awoke to a soft growling that didn’t sound quite human next to his ear; panic quickly took over his system as he moved to push whatever it was away. Arthur shoved at the hand on his chest, he looks up to see Merlin, crouched over him with teethe bared and looking around frantically.

“Hey!” He whispers, drawing Merlin’s eyes to him. “What’s going on?”

It took a moment for Merlin to calm down enough and for Arthur to see the fear in the boy’s eyes. “Outside.” He spat. Merlin’s whole body had gone red and although he was completely still, Arthur could feel the anxiousness seeping from him.

He nodded and tries to stand again, having to push Merlin’s hand away once more when he tries to stop him. He picks his sword up from his side and slowly creeps toward a window. When he peaks over to look out, he doesn’t see anything. He moves to the other side of the room but again, sees nothing. Just the forest. He glances toward Merlin who has silently moved in front of him and is crouching low as if ready to pounce. Just as Arthur is about to speak the door is kicked in startling them both.

“Arthur.” A familiar voice calls.

“Leon?” Arthur says lowering his sword while letting out a loud laugh. He pats Merlin on the back to calm him. “Friends.” He tells him while waiting for Merlin to relax, he doesn’t move towards Leon until he does.

“I’m so happy to see you Sire.” He exclaimed, reaching his hand out to grab Arthur’s forearm, Arthur does the same.

“And I’ve never been so happy to see you, Sir Leon.” Arthur felt himself relax at the familiar face, feeling relief to know that he had not lost his most trusted knight and friend.

“Sire!” Elyan came bustling in, shoving Arthur’s shoulder. “Thought we lost you.” He gave his King a warm smile.

Arthur let Leon go to shove Elyan back, “I’m not dying anytime soon.” He nodded to them both.

“We thought Morgana had found you.” Leon said clearly relieved. “We’ve been searching for days, Percival and Gwaine are with us.”

“Morgana?!” He looked between the two men for an explanation. “Days? Weren’t we just together yesterday?”

“Sire?” Elyan said, “Did you not kill her?”

Arthur felt his breath stop as he stared at them. “I wasn’t aware she was anywhere near us.”

Leon nodded, “She was the one who had sent the beast to kill us, we found her body.” He grimaced as he talked. “Her-She was a mess.” He said, leaving it at that.

“We had thought you somehow turned the beast onto her Arthur.” Elyan spoke, both seemed distressed.

“No, I-” He started, shaking his head but looked down when he felt something brush his side, finding Merlin standing in between him and his knights. He was still clearly apprehensive, but curiosity must have gotten the better of him.

“Who is this?” Elyan asked.

Arthur shook his head, “He’ll be joining us, are the others fine?”

Leon moved back allowing the four of them to pile out of the hut, Percival and Gwaine standing next to four horse trying to hold them still.

“Still alive I see.” Gwaine said laughing while Percival gave him a small nod.

Arthur nodded back to them before continuing, “I remember we encountered a large boar like beast, it separated us…we lost men.” He paused, pushing down the cold feeling that ran up his spine. “But we hadn’t gotten anywhere close to where Morganas’ hideout was said to be.” He explained. “How many days have I been gone?”

“You stayed asleep for two days.” Merlin spoke up, gaining everyone’s attention, though he quickly moved back behind Arthur at the looks.

“We’ve been separated three days.” Leon said in agreement. “We found Morgana once we started looking for you.”

“We followed your trail as best we could but then it just stopped and never picked up again.”

_I can guess what happened_ , he thought.

“Whoa!” Gwaine shouted, “Calm down little man.” Arthur looked up to see Gwaine on his back, Merlin perched on top of him while pulling at his hair.

“Whoa! Little Man!” Merlin said and chuckled down at him.

Arthur sighed walking over to them, slapping Percival’s arm as he passed him. “Getting attacked by a boy Gwaine, really.”

“Who is this kid?” Percival asked from where he stood, holding all four horse reins now.

He bent to grab Merlin’s hands, having to force him up and then hold him by the shoulders to keep him still. Merlin laughed and kicked towards Gwaine who was struggling to stand.

“This is Merlin. He’ll be coming back home with us.” The knights gathered around as he moved to face them all, “He’s-“

“I protect him.” Merlin said while trying to move towards Gwaine, not getting far due to Arthurs hold.

Arthur tugged him back, “Yes, well.” He patted Merlin’s shoulder, “Do any of you have spare clothes?”

Soon Merlin was dressed in a red tunic and baggy pants, still with Arthurs’ cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He was refusing to wear shoes though. Arthur pulled Merlin away to help dress him, using the excuse to talk to Merlin in private.

“Listen to me Merlin.” Arthur whispered, grabbing his shoulders.

“Listening.” He replied.

“Do not tell anyone who you are- “

“Emr- “

“Don’t interrupt.” He scolded. “Magic is illegal, if you are caught you will be killed.” He had half expected Merlin to snort but felt a shiver run through the boy instead, fear crossing his eyes. “You understand?”

Merlin nodded.

“You can trust these men.” He gestured to his knights. “But I haven’t told them about you, so you have to be careful until I can find a way to explain this.” _Hell, until I can figure out what this is_ , he thought.

“Careful.” He repeated

“No Emrys, no dragon.” He told him. “No magic.” Arthur said, his stern looks softening when Merlin flopped against him, starting to whine. “You’re too big for this Merlin.” He sighed.

“I am small.” He said, although muffled by Arthurs chain mail.

“Merlin.” Arthur pulled him back, “You need to keep this a secret. It’s between you and me. No one else can know right now.”

Merlin nodded again, “I’ll keep quiet.”

Arthur patted his shoulder, “Okay let’s go.” He turned to catch up with the knights.

“Should I stay quiet about that lady too?” He questioned, walking next to Arthur.

Stunned Arthur looks down at him, hands clenching. “What lady?” He bent back over to be closer to Merlin.

“The high priestess who was trying to hurt you.” He said, blue eyes wide as he looked at Arthurs face.

“You killed Morgana? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I told you, I protected the King.”

It slowly dawns on him that he’d never told Merlin anything about who he was. “Who told you I was the King, what happened before I woke up?”

Merlin watches him for a second before leaning in closer, Arthur flinches as Merlin presses his forehead against his. He was about to protest when Merlin’s eyes open, gold taking over blue. Trapped, he couldn’t look away, and then his vision swam, and he could see it.

From high up in the trees he was looking down at knights being run over by a giant beast, his eyes focused on what seemed to be his own body. There, he was lying against a log, barely conscious and bleeding from his head. The knights were being driven away and stomped on when a loud roar ripped through the air. Fire ignited the beast and it howled in response, loud cries of pain traveled with it as the beast ran into the forest. The only thing left in the clearing were the bodies on the ground.

Suddenly he was getting closer to the ground until he landed directly in front of his own body. He watched as his own face twisted in disbelief. He caught something else in his vision, a familiar figure. She was creeping up behind him, a dagger in one hand and the other outstretched ready to cast a spell no doubt. Then another roar came out and he was leaping towards her.

Morgana shouted many curses at him, and when she tried to attack his body moved again. She pleaded and ridiculed him, but he tore into her flesh. Shaking her back and forth until she stopped screaming.

Arthur took a deep breath as he pulled away, “What- “Merlin kissed him again, cutting off his words.

“I’ll protect you.” He said pulling away before Arthur could push him. _Merlin did that_ , he thought. “I promise on my life.”

And Arthur believed him. Had no choice but to believe him. Merlin hadn’t hurt him, he could but he-wouldn’t. He lifted a hand to his head where a wound should have been but only a small line that hadn’t been there before remained.

“You saved me?” He whispered.

He had kept him safe for those two days, had healed him. _With magic_ , a voice like his fathers spat into his head but he ignored it.

He looked Merlin over, who nodded to him one last time before going after the knights, Arthur followed behind at a slower pace. Silently reeling from what he’d just experienced.

Soon they were back on the road, now it only took half a day to reach the small village. They were able to buy another horse for Arthur; Merlin couldn’t ride by himself. They restocked on food and water before heading out for the four-day trip back home. In the time it took to cross the borders back to Camelot, Merlin had grown closer to the Knights, mainly Gwaine who had been completely won over by the second day together.

Merlin too was understanding that the Knights were there to protect Arthur, although Merlin claimed himself as number one.

Like he had learned, Merlin was very childish. He didn’t travel to far away from his side but also got distracted easily when wanting to play around as much as he could. Still he had managed to shock Arthur.

_“Don’t worry.” He had said to Arthur. After hours of riding with Gwaine on the horse the two had worn each other out and Merlin was resting, curled up next to him. Arthur had thought he was sleeping with how quiet he’d been. “I’ll be by your side, so don’t worry.”_

_Words meant to comfort, why, he had wondered this until his eyes had started to sting. He pushed it down, refusing to acknowledge it._

_Merlin had slowly moved in front of him, hugging Arthurs face to his chest. He stayed quiet for a while, just rubbing his back while Arthur tried to hold back his tears._

_He was ready to push him away when finally, Merlin whispered to him, “Everyone’s asleep. Let it out.” And shocked Arthur felt tears fall, a strange vulnerability seeping into his bones. “She was important to you. I’m sorry.”_

Now, as they rode toward Camelot, Arthur worried what more Merlin could see inside him. Being able to sense his grief when even he had not. There was something about Merlin that called for his attention, demanded it even. Being able to weasel yourself into a king's mind was a feat Arthur had never seen done so smoothly and without pain.

Merlin rode with him this morning although he was being very quiet, Arthur found out why hardly even an hour into riding when Merlin fell asleep against him. Despite the rough movements, Merlin leaned onto his back with his arms tight around Arthurs waist. Soft breaths and a fiery warmth spreading across Arthurs back.

He couldn’t be sure, not yet, but he felt like maybe Merlin was meant to be next to him.

“Sire.” Leon called out a few hours into riding, tossing Arthur a wide smile.

Arthur returned it as he focused back to see the familiar walls, he could hear horns going off and the loud city noise that was Camelot. He felt Merlin stir as they slowed near the gates.

Hands that were already tight around him gripped harder, “Arthur?” Merlin said, slightly shaking but there was little he could do for him now.

“It’s alright.” He said, turning his head although he couldn’t quite see Merlin.

“Welcome to Camelot!” Gwaine shouted from behind them.


End file.
